


Kimi ni aete shiawase

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Inspired by Twitter, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Shuka tells Anju that she isso happyto have met her.





	Kimi ni aete shiawase

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Chika-chan!

 

Shuka goes over to Anju's house to celebrate Chika's birthday this year. After mikan-flavoured cakes and a hearty spread of Shuka's homecooked dinner, they sit around the living room to relax. 

Shuka feels exceptionally happy about Chika's birthday - Chika who gave Anju a chance to continue her voice actress dream, and thus gave Shuka the chance out of a billion to meet Anju and become such close friends. 

Anju chuckles at Shuka for rocking back and forth like an over-excitable child. "Why are you still so energetic?" 

Shuka beams a megawatt smile which makes Anju smile wider too; it's just that infectious. "Because!" Shuka jumps to her feet, off the sofa. "I'm so happy to have met you!"  _(Kimi ni aete shiawase)_

Anju's lips clams together as her heartbeat quickens and her cheeks reddens. "What are you even saying..?" 

Shuka's eyes sparkles as she scoots closer to where Anju sits. "I'm so happy to have met you." Shuka says in a purposefully low pur. 

Anju gives a weak glare and shoves Shuka away. "Stop that!" 

Shuka laughs unabashedly despite the pink dusting her cheeks.  _"I'm **so**   **happy**  to have met you..." _Shuka says in a whisper. 

Anju thought to push Shuka again and scold her for doing what she told not to, but when she turns towards Shuka - she saw Shuka not meeting her eyes, and wore a small, shy smile. Her room's lighting made Shuka's pinkened cheeks much more obvious and Anju felt her heart skip beats. 

_"Shuka..."_ Anju murmurs unthinkingly. 

"I mean it." Shuka says, looking into Anju's eyes this time. 

Anju pauses for a moment before she returns a smile. "I know." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **Aye! I was debating between writing anshuka or chikayou for Shuka's tweet-spiration..! And well... Shuka shouting out to Anju made me cave. @v@**  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **ChikaYou version coming right up! :P**  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **Hope y'all like it! I personally love it when You says "kimi ni aete shiawase". My heart literally skip beats too! XD So Shuka saying this to Anju has me floored. Plus the chance meeting too..! Ahh, they are so precious! >x<!!**  
> 


End file.
